The Dark Chaos Emerald Part 1
by Caz939
Summary: This story includes fan characters. It is based around the secret 8th chaos emerald.
1. Meeting For The First Time

I walked into the gigantic park with my three greatest friends. One of them was a cat. He was my only male friend. He had indigo coloured eyes and his fur was as black as coal, that is apart from his muzzle which was whiter than snow. He had pointy black ears and longish black hair. He normally wore a pair of black gloves and black shoes to match, you could barely tell the difference between his fur and those two part of his clothing. He also wore black trousers with a striped purple and grey jumper. If it was cold he would tend to wear a matching scarf. He normally like us to call him Ty, but no one knows his real name, I don't think he even remembers, he has changed it so many times! Who knows, he may change it again soon.

My other friends, were both females. My older female friend, had chocolate brown eyes. She had dark purple hair and -to keep it out of her face- she wore a black headband, all around the headband were brightly coloured flames, consisting of the colours red, yellow and orange, a lot like my brother when he is blushing. Milley usually wore black, that's apart from her bright red converse with black laces, they tend to stand out that way– just how she likes it. I have never actually seen her wear a skirt or a dress before mind, she would rather wear trousers and a top.

My other female friend, who was human, had ocean blue eyes. She had silky brown hair which was just past her shoulders. Marina also wore a headband but hers was a purple colour, which matched her summer dress and her shoes.

As for me, I'm a fox. I have two tails, which everyone finds strangely weird. I enjoy having two tails though, cause this allows me to fly. My fur is two different kinds of blue, the inside of my ears, the tips of my tails and my muzzle are a much lighter blue than the rest of my body, those parts of my body are the same colour as the morning sky. The rest of my body is more like the colour of the sea. My eyes are a pale green and I have long brown hair, which is always in my face seeing as I haven't got a headband, besides I like it that way. I normally like to wear a black dress, which is knee high and has long sleeves. I tend to wrap a bright red scarf around my waist, just to brighten it up. With all of this I wear black and blue trainers. My name is Sapphire and I have two nicknames, Saph and the other one is Fire. Unfortunately for me, Milley and Marina ALWAYS have a fight about which one makes more sense.

"Hey Saph!" I heard Marina shout to me. "Race you to the swings!" She started darting across the muddy green grass. I smiled and started to run after her. My long brown hair was blown back as I tried to run faster. We reached the playground, a little area surrounded by a blue fence, there are three openings into this part of the park, only one of them had a gate thanks to vandals like Jet, who is also known as the 'legendary wind master'. Jet is a green hawk who no one really likes apart from his two friends Wave and Storm. In the playground there are loads of wood chippings and at the very back a green patch with an enormous tree. All the kids love to climb it! Dotted around the play area are swings, slides a twirly thing that I don't know the name of and a round about.

I started to spin my blue tails and I started to float off the ground. I slowly made my way over the fence as Marina clambered over it, seeing as we are both too lazy to go on the other side through the gate. I stopped spinning my tails and landed on top of the rusty old swing set, I sat down swinging my legs and made sure my tails were swaying to keep me balanced. To our surprise, the park was empty.

I watched as Milley floated over the blue fence with her legs crossed and arms folded. She had a disapproving look on her face. "What's up Milley?" Ty asked falling on to the floor in a heap, after climbing over the fence. I laughed a little.

"Me." Milley answered, still looking pretty serious. "And..." She flew over to Marina. "Her name is Fire!" Milley stated. Marina smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to the swings, kicking the wood chippings. She sat down on one of the four swings. Milley then flew over, she now had a smile on her face and her expression was a lot lighter.

Ty soon walked over and sat on the swing next to Marina. "These swings are really dirty." Ty stated.

"Why else do you think I sit up here!" I responded looking down at him. "Only Milley, my brother and I can get up here. That's apart from those idiots." I said, looking across the park at the three people approaching us. I sighed and allowed myself to fall on to the swing below me. Ty looked at me. "If they know we sit up there they will wreck it." I explained. To our surprise another person about our age was running after them. He was another fox. He had the same kind of hairstyle as Ty and he had black fur, apart from his muzzle, inside his ears and the tip of his tail, which were white. He also had white fur on his chest. From what I could see, he had blue eyes and he wore a red hood and he wore black trousers, trainers and white gloves. He didn't look like he fitted in with Jet, Wave and Storm.

"I wonder who that guy is?" Milley questioned.

"He doesn't fit in with them." Ty added.

"Then why is he with them?" Marina asked.

"Maybe he is new around here." I thought out loud. "It's a bad time to move here considering the mission most of our friends are on at the moment. It can't be easy finding people when most of them are in space trying to save the planet eggs." I let out a sigh. "That's why it's so quiet around here."

"Oh yeah!" Milley smiled. "That's where Sonic and the rest of them went. To help that cabbage Cosmo!"

I laughed at this. "She's nice you know." I stood up for her. "Besides, Tails likes her."

"I hope she is lost out there." Marina said. "Forever."

"You're just jealous." Ty said, we all looked at him curiously. "Hello! Tails used to have a crush on Marina!"

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling. Marina's cheeks started to turn red.

"Hey." I heard Jet say with his annoying voice. "Those are our swings!"

"Are not!" Milley argued.

I looked behind Jet and looked at the black fox, he looked a little guilty. I smiled. "Hey." I said. He looked at me. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm-" He began, only to be rudely cut off by Wave.

"He doesn't have to tell you fox." Wave said to me. My smile faded. I don't have enough confidence to actually stand up for myself.

"It's up to him what he says and doesn't." I heard myself say. I bit my tongue. I was only meant to say that in my head.

"What was that?" Storm asked. He is the strongest one of all of them. He advanced on me. I looked past him to see the fox smiling at me.

I knew the right thing to do was to repeat what I said. I couldn't though. I looked away. "I-I said-" I started.

"What? I can't hear you." Storm laughed putting his hand to his ear.

I looked at the fox again. His smile was gone. This just made me determined to say something. "It's up to him what he does and doesn't say!" I repeated. My voice seemed too quiet. It was obvious I was scared of him. Storm frowned and opened his mouth to say something when The fox spoke up.

"I'm Angel." He said more confidently than I would have.

Milley was smiling at me "I'm Milley." She said. "And these are our swings if you would like to join us Angel."

"They don't have your names on them." Wave responded.

"Wrong." Ty held up a tipex pen and turned one of the seats over. "Here it says Ty." He went to the next one. "Milley." He pointed to the chains on the last two. "Sapphire and Marina."

Angel laughed at him as Ty smiled. "Well, where are we meant to go then?" Storm asked stupidly.

"Well..." Ty walked over to the baby swings and turned them over. In bold white letters were the names Jet, Wave and Storm sprawled over 3 of the chairs.

The girls and I smiled. "Come on guys, we're leaving." Jet announced turning around and signalling for them to leave. Angel frowned and turned away from us.

"Wait." Marina spoke out. "Angel can stay." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No." wave said. "Angel is with us." She grabbed his other arm and pulled him her way.

"Where do you want to go?" Milley asked.

"I'd rather stay." He said to Wave. Wave's mouth dropped open. She let him go and flicked her hair back as she walked away with an 'I-don't-care' look. On her way out of the park, she tripped which Ty and I found highly amusing.


	2. The Robot

Milley sat down on the seat that had her name in bold letters at the bottom. Ty then ran over to his, leaving no space for Angel. Angel smiled and leant against the stand for the swing set quietly. I smiled. "Sit here Angel." I stood up and signalled towards the chair politely.

"No, no. It's fine." He said happily. "You sit there."

"No. I insist!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him over. I then sat him down and flew up to the top of the swing set again.

"You can fly?" He asked. "Your a fox though!"

"I sure am!" I looked down to him. "The names Sapphire by the way."

"So where do you come from Angel?" Ty asked. "I am Australian."

"I'm English." He answered "Are any of you Welsh?"

"Yes, I am." Marina answered. "The rest aren't."

"I'm Japanese." I said. "Hate the country– love the language."

"You speak English so well though." Angel commented.

"Oh I moved here when I was like five. So I am a better English speaker than a Japanese." I responded with.

"No chance am I telling you what I am mind!" Milley laughed. "None of them know anyways!" We all nodded to show she was speaking the truth.

I smiled at Angel, he looked a little unsure and he was obviously not sure of what to say. "You moved here at a bad time y'know." Marina started, interrupting the awkward silence. "There's no-one around at the moment."

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Metarex." Milley shuddered. "They took the planet egg... May explain why nature doesn't seem quite normal."

"Sonic, my brother and their friends went to get it back." I explained.

"Cool, you know Sonic!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well sure we do!" Milley smiled. She glanced at me with an odd look on her face, she then whispered something in Angels ear. I gulped knowing that this meant she was probably going to say something completely untrue about Sonic and me. I leant forward slowly, careful not to fall off the swing set, to listen to her hushed voice. Milley then sat back with an innocent smile on her face.

Angel looked at Milley oddly. "Why did you tell me that?" Angel asked. "And the better question is; why did you have a funeral for a pair of boots?!" Milley gasped and held her chest, with shock. She then fell backwards off the swing and caught herself in midair. Angel laughed, while the rest of us simply rolled our eyes.

I looked over to the huge tree that was casting a shadow over us and smiled. I saw rays of light making their way through the branches. I jumped off the swing set and made my way over to the tall tree and began to climb it. I knelt on the lowest branch and reached up to the next one.

"Why don't you just fly up there?" Angel called over to me.

"There wouldn't be a challenge in that!" I answered glancing over to him as I stepped a little higher. He shrugged and started to listen to the others talking. The ground suddenly started shaking violently, it caused me to lose balance, I slipped off the branch and let out a little scream as I fell to the floor. "Ow." I mumbled sitting up. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Milley answered as she reached out her hand to help me to my feet. I smiled and grabbed it. She pulled me up right as the ground started to shake again.

"Earthquake?" Ty suggested.

"No." Angel replied. "Earthquakes don't feel like this." He walked over to us and was soon followed by Marina. The ground shook again.

"It feels like... Footsteps." Marina observed, holding her arms out to keep herself steady. Milley and I looked at each other oddly. She jumped off the ground and started to fly up to the top of the tree. I started to rotate my tails round and soon caught up with her. We reached the top together and both stood on a branch "What is it?" Marina called up to us.

My mouth dropped open as I spotted an enormous yellow robot heading our way. I recognised it immediately. It was the robot Dr. Eggman built, I think he had called it 'E-35 Funfun.' He had built this a long time ago, it was fortunately destroyed by Sonic, before it killed my brother. I guess Eggman had rebuilt it.

It had a rounded body, with a grey fan fitted into it. It was shaped a bit like a bird, it had a bright red beak and tiny yellow wings which stuck out on either side of the robot. I saw it then face us. The fan began to spin. "Milley get down!" I grabbed her arm and let gravity start to pull me down. She screamed from the shock of being pulled down and started to fly up a little, dragging me with her.

A huge gust of wind blew us backwards. I went flying back into one of the branches on the tree, as I felt the pain take over me I released Milley's arm. The wind stopped. This caused both to fall back to the ground. Milley managed to start flying before she hit the ground. I, on the other hand, didn't think fast enough. "Sapphire! Are you okay?" Milley asked running over to me as Marina helped me up.

"Yeah." I lied. "Just got a little winded, don't worry about me." Ty smiled at me. Marina let go of my arm and I was just about able to keep myself steady. "This robot is trouble. Funfun almost killed Tails once." I told them. "We have to get rid of it!"

"But Sonic isn't here to stop it." Angel pointed out.

"We have our ways." Milley smiled cheekily. She turned around and ran towards the robot, grabbing Ty's hand on the way. He ran along the playground with her. Just before they reached the fence, Milley jumped up and flew towards the robot still holding Ty. Ty reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Angel watched in amazement as Milley flew up to the robot. I watched as the blades of the fan started to revolve again. I reacted quickly and pulled Angel and Marina to the tree and down to the floor. We huddled together as the wind tried to blow us away. I shielded my eyes and looked up to find Milley and Ty. I could see that Milley was flying upwards to get out of the blustery area. She then pulled Ty up and threw him toward the robot. I was impressed. Ty shot at the robot a number of times, it obviously had no effect.

I felt the gust of wind getting stronger, pushing us right into the tree. I watched as Ty got caught in the tornado of wind. He went flying towards the tree. "Ty!" I shouted. He hit the tree. Hard. I let go of Marina and Angel and tried my best to fly up to Ty. I kept getting pushed into the tree. I knew Milley was still fighting the robot, I was concerned for her safety and I hoped that she wouldn't lose control.

I finally reached Ty. He was unconscious. "Ty." I said as I tried to wake him up again. It wasn't working. I started to drag him down the tree carefully. I then had an idea. I pulled him round to the other side of the tree, clinging on to branches as I went. As soon as I was on the opposite side gravity pulled us down once more. I span my tails round to lighten the fall. I lay Ty down against the tree, where the powerful wind couldn't get to us.

I knew I had to leave him there for now. I checked him over, to ensure he was okay. I hated seeing one of my friends hurt. I suddenly felt a burning inside me. I looked at my hands, they were darker than normal. There was a glowy blue aura around my entire body. I only felt hatred. This doesn't happen to me often, but when it does, it can hurt. I can't make it start or stop by myself unfortunately, but I've learned how to control what I'm doing. I have learnt I am a lot stronger when I'm like this. As strong as Sonic normally. I smiled realising I could help.

I started to spin my tails and soon enough I was flying upward. I stayed behind the tree to get as high as possible. As soon as I got to the top the wind started to blow me back a bit. I carried on flying up until the wind was no longer blowing me backwards. "Sapphire!" Milley called. "What happened?"

"Ty was hurt." I answered. "I don't like seeing my friends hurt." I smiled and flew towards the robot at full force. I remembered what it did to my little brother, how much it shook him up. I let the anger enrage me and charged at it.


	3. The Fight

I remembered my little brother telling me that the weak point to this robot was in the centre of the fan. I started to fly down. I felt the wind trying to blow me back again, I refused to let it. My flying slowed down as I got closer to the fan. I could feel my eyes starting to go dry, I closed my eyes briefly to get the moisture back into them. I felt something grab a hold of my hand. I turned around to see Milley.

She flew at the robot with me. She flung me towards it just before she was blown back into to the tree by the strong current. I looked back at her, she was struggling to get up through the current. I span my tails frantically, trying to catch a little speed against the wind. I shielded my eyes, squinting to see the weak point I was aiming for.

I was a few centimetres away when the wind stopped. A blinding light wrapped around the robot. I closed my eyes ensuring the light couldn't get into them. I stopped flying forward. I opened my eyes again, to find that the robot was no longer there. I blinked and glanced around. 'Chaos control.' I realised.

"Sapphire!" Marina screamed at me. I span around to see what was wrong. A gust of wind blew at me while I was unprepared. Not being able to crash into the bare tree like the others had done, I went flying backwards. As I got further away from the source of wind, gravity started to pull me down. I crashed to the ground and was pushed deep into the wet, muddy grass. I stopped.

I felt myself getting weaker. I pushed myself up, my body aching all over. I looked at my hands, they were their normal ocean colour. I looked across the ruined grass. There was a deep, clear line across it that showed how far I had been thrown.

The robot was so far away from me now, it just looked like a tiny yellow dot. I knew I had to get back to my friends. I had to make sure that they were all okay. I pushed myself up slightly, breathing heavily. I clenched my fists with the pain that was going through me at the moment. I slowly started to spin my tails– only hoping that it would be a faster way to get to them all. It was painful, I closed my eyes tightly, telling myself to carry on.

I could see the robot much clearer now, it looked a bit beat up. I lowered myself on to the grass and stared at the once perfect robot. I spotted Milley, she was looking at something. She swiftly flew backwards, as far away from the robot as possible. Suddenly, something gold gliding across the air caught my eye. It went crashing full force into the robot, creating an explosion. "Sonic!" I had decided before I had even seen him properly. As the dust from the explosion faded, I got a proper look at the golden hero. It was Angel.

I watched in amazement as he slowly let himself land on the ground once more softly. I watched him turn back to the normal black and white Angel, still stunned by what I had seen. I could feel myself starting to get faint. I allowed myself to collapse in the park– knowing everything was now under control.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I woke with a start. I sat up quickly, wondering where I was. I recognised the room immediately. I was in Milley's house. I was in the upstairs living room, which had cream coloured walls, with a white ceiling and wooden floor.

The floor was covered with a fluffy white carpet. Across the room was a cream coloured sofa. Ty lay there with a red blanket over him. I was also lying on a sofa. There was a small wooden table next to me. There was a glass of water on the table with a dairy milk and an apple, I smiled at this.

The wooden door at the far end of the room creaked open. In bounded Sesshoumaru. I scream and flew up out of reach of the fluffy white Samoyed dog entering the room. This was a bad idea, flying really hurt my tails. I fell back on to the sofa and Sesshoumaru growled at me. I gulped and clambered on to the highest part of the sofa. He was ready to leap at me. "Milley!" I screamed desperately.

Milley quickly ran in. "Stop teasing Sesshoumaru, Fire!" She told me smiling. Milley grabbed the fierce creature and pulled him away from me. He soon backed away, obeying his loving owner. He licked her with his slobbery tongue. "Feeling any better?" Milley asked me, while wiping her face, trying to push Sesshoumaru away.

"Yeah." I whispered, crawling back down to the sofa. "Who was fighting with you?" I asked– still curious if it was actually Angel. "And how long have I been out for?"

"Just a couple of days." Milley smiled and looked at me. "Angel was fighting with me. He's pretty good. But I'm still better." Milley folded her arms and Sesshoumaru nudged her begging for more attention. She was soon forced to start stroking him again.

"How's Ty doing?" I asked, glancing over to the black and white cat on the sofa. Milley looked at him too. We both seemed to be waiting for him to leap up.

"I'm not sure." Milley answered finally. "His breathing is fine, but he hasn't moved at all for these last two days." Milley faced me again, I could tell she was worried about him. "I see you haven't eaten your apple yet." She picked up the apple and held it out toward me, making sure Sesshoumaru didn't take a bite out of it.

I smiled and took the apple off her. I was still terribly worried about Ty, but I knew that all we could do was wait. I took a bite out of the juicy apple and Sesshoumaru started to bark at me. Milley 'shushed' him then glared at me. "What?" I choked out through a mouth full of apple.

"You never twisted the stalk to see who your future husband would be!" Milley explained. I sighed and twisted the stalk of the apple. Of course– it came off on the first letter. Milley smiled innocently. "Yay, I knew it would come off on A! I just knew it!"

"You cut the stalk so it would come off as soon as I touched it didn't you?" I asked examining the stalk carefully.

"No..." She said with shifty eyes. I laughed and carried on eating the apple. I was surprisingly really hungry. The next thing I reached for was the dairy milk. I couldn't wait to have some chocolate! Milley smiled cheekily and let go of Sesshoumaru. He leapt on top of me with out any warning. He clambered all over me trying to get the piece of chocolate out of my hand. As I held it up higher he just managed to climb higher! I yelped and tried to manoeuvre my way away from the huge dog. I could hear Milley laughing. I broke off some chocolate and chucked it at her. Sesshoumaru followed the chocolate and jumped on top of Milley, knocking her over. "Ow." She groaned. Sesshoumaru was laying on her trying to sniff out the chocolate I had thrown. I laughed evily and ate the rest of my chocolate bar in no time at all.

"What's all the noise about?" Marina asked coming into the room. Angel soon followed after her. Marina smiled as she saw me. "Sapphire!" She ran over, avoiding the demented dog and his crazy owner on the floor, and wrapped her arms around my neck almost chocking me. "I was so worried!" She continued. "Never scare us like that ever, ever again!" The way she was hugging me was becoming painful, but I ignored the pain and hugged her back. I looked over her shoulder at Milley, she was smiling happily as she pointed Sesshoumaru out of the room. Angel quickly moved back as the dog bounded towards the door.

I looked up at him. He smiled at me. "Angel..." I started. Marina pulled away from me trying to get out of the way. "How did you... go 'super'?"

"How did you go 'dark super'?" Was his reply.

"B-but you were glowing gold and everything!" I was still quite shocked that he was able to do this.

"Well, you were glowing blue and everything." He smiled. "I used a chaos Emerald." He finally answered. "Pretty simple really."

I swallowed a mouth full of water. "One chaos emerald?" I questioned. "You must be stronger than both Sonic AND Shadow. Even they need all seven to go 'super' with glowy gold!"

"Wait a second!" Marina interrupted. "You have one of the chaos emeralds?!"

"I sure do!" He pulled out a shimmering black emerald.

"It's black." Milley pointed out. He nodded, he seemed a bit confused to why we found the colour so amazing.

I snatched it away from him quickly. "Where did you get this!?" I asked.

"I found it ages ago. I was on an adventure with an old friend and we found this place– it was in there." He answered.

"Very descriptive." Milley said sarcastically.

"Hey I could have said i didn't know." He answered.

"But you'd be lying!" She grabbed his shoulders. "How dare you fake lie to us!" She shook him back and forth. He was struggling to stay standing.

"Guys stop a second." I demanded. They soon stopped. "Angel, you're not meant to have this chaos emerald. It's the only one with dark powers." I started to explain. "It doesn't matter whose using it, good or bad... It can get to you easily."


	4. The Dark Chaos Emerald

"How can a Chaos Emerald have dark powers?" Angel questioned. "It has helped me out of bad situations... And I'm pretty sure it hasn't made me evil."

"Basically, a long time ago there were 8 chaos emeralds and one master emerald." I started to explain. "It was back when Tikal was guardian of the Master Emerald. She tried her best to protect all eight of the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"What was she protecting them from?" Marina was first to ask.

"The creatures of the dark." Was my answer. "Tikal managed to protect all of them– but one. This one." I held it out for everyone to have a better look at it. "This was the most important of the eight chaos emeralds. This one has always held the most power– that's why you can transform with just the one."

"Was the chaos emerald always black?" Milley asked. She was sat cross legged in the air with her elbows on her knees and her hands holding up her head. She looked genuinely interested.

"Why on Earth can you fly!?" Angel asked. Milley smiled innocently then went back to listening to me.

"No– it was gold. Pure gold." I almost whispered this. I looked at the black chaos emerald again and examined it closely. "No-one knows how– but those creatures managed to get inside it, this some how made it stronger than it already was. Tikal knew this would cause trouble. She was not able to destroy the chaos emerald seeing as no chaos emerald can ever be broken. She managed to lock the creatures inside of the tainted emerald, with help from the Master Emerald-"

"That was stupid of her." Angel stated. "That just made it more evil." Milley glared at him.

"It was already evil when those stupid creatures got inside of it! Tikal knew that." Milley snapped at him. "Something can't be more evil if it is already evil."

"Why so defensive?" Angel asked carefully.

"Tikal was my best friend." Milley answered sadly. "Please Fire continue." Angel quickly apologised before I carried on. Although he looked confused to how Milley could have known Tikal. Everyone knew the story about Chaos and her and he most probably knew that she was locked inside the Master Emerald.

"Tikal then hid the chaos emerald away. No one knew where." I continued. "She knew if anyone got a hold of this– nothing good could come of it."

Angel took the emerald back. "I have had this chaos emerald for years now though. Since I was a kid!" He stated. "It hasn't made me evil. At least I hope not."

"You're evil enough to me." Milley whispered to him jokingly.

"That's only because you haven't used it enough. As soon as you use it too much– the creatures will be able to get inside of you." I answered.

"I have used it a lot though– please let me keep it." He begged.

"You want to put us in danger!" Milley flew right up to him so they were face to face. "Do you have no shame!?" Angel stepped back and tripped over the chair in the corner, he fell into it.

"Calm down Milley he could use it on you!" Marina joked.

"Angel you can keep it, but promise you will only use it if you really need to?" I asked.

Angel looked at the black chaos emerald and nodded. "I promise." Angel then looked at Milley. "Milley I have to ask– I know you are crazy and all and you live in your own little world– hanging out with you for three days has told me that– but how did you know Tikal!?" He asked. "She was trapped inside the Master Emerald YEARS ago."

Milley sighed. "I may as well tell you– we haven't been able to get rid of you yet– so you're probably just going to be with us forever now." She smiled. "I'm immortal. G.U.N. Already know who I am thanks to Fire and that dead cat over their." I winced a little at the thought of Ty being dead. "I think they've learnt I don't mean no harm."

"So... You're quite old then? How old are– WHAT! You work for G.U.N.!" He glared at me while he jumped out of the chair and reached into his back pocket.

"No guns in the house!" Milley quickly said. "Well... No shooting in the house– I know Ty and Sapphire already have gu-"

"You're not helping Milley." I interrupted her.

"Heh, my bad." Milley said putting her hand behind her head and dropping herself on to the arm of the sofa where Ty was laying.

"Don't worry Angel. I don't work for G.U.N. Anymore. I quit a long time ago." I smiled. I then saw Angel look warily at Ty. "Oh, and Ty got fired at my leaving party." Angel relaxed a little. "We are against G.U.N. Now– you don't need to worry."

Milley smiled. "Oh– in answer to your first question I am 1531 years old."

"MY GOD! You are really old!" Angel said astonished. He sat on the chair again.

"I know but I still look amazing!" Milley said making a stupid pose.

"How do I manage to meet such strange people?!" Angel asked.

"You're just extremely unlucky." Milley shrugged. "Welcome to the group Normie!"

I shook my head. "Morpheus and I are normal too."

"Not completely." Milley disagreed. "You're a fox who can fly!"

"What can Marina do then?" Angel asked. I tensed and I noticed Milley did too.

"Nothing at all." Marina said honestly. She doesn't know what she can do yet. "I'm just a spoilt rich kid."

"Rich?" Angel asked. "Why are you so rich?"

"Oh, I'm a princess." Marina admitted.

"...What?" Angel said plainly. "Y'know, I'm not even going to ask why all of you guys are so important."

"Fine with me." Milley smiled.

"So..." Angel said obviously trying to think of a different subject. He didn't manage to do a good job of it though. "Were you there when those creatures were after the chaos emeralds?" He looked at Milley.

"No, we met the day after. She never told me the whole story– I guess she didn't want it to get out. But she did tell me that one of the chaos emeralds was gone forever. I asked why and she told me to try not to worry about it." Milley answered. "We only met actually because I had to save her from chaos. He was going to attack after hearing about the missing emerald. Tikal normally used it's power to protect the other seven. Once it was gone– he had a chance in winning. He almost did. Tikal wanted to save the world... Only I knew there was more to it than that– I mean why would anyone lock themselves away in the Master Emerald just to save the world? The truth was she was in love with him." Milley sighed. "Before she defeated Chaos, she told me how this way she could be with me forever. That's why I really want the Mater Emerald to return safely."

Marina walked over and hugged her tightly. I then walked over slowly and joined the hug. Once we let go I fell on to the floor. I was still a little weak. Marina helped me up and walked me back over to the sofa. Angel reached over the arm of the sofa and held the tainted emerald out to me. "Use it." He told me.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" I asked.

"Yes, but it'll help. Please?" He asked. It was obvious he was genuinely trying to help me. I let out a sigh and took the emerald out of this hand. I was really unsure. "Use it." He encouraged me. I did. Just for a second. I could feel the power running through me. It felt amazing– I couldn't understand why I was so nervous about it before. I shook my head and stopped the power from running through me anymore. I already missed it. I had made sure that no one noticed the fact I had used its power, I pretty sure no one realised.

"I can't." I handed the emerald back to him. "I can feel the evil inside of it. I can't use it." He nodded and took back the chaos emerald. Marina then told me to get some rest so then all walked out the room and left me. Before leaving Angel said a quick sorry for trying to convince me to use the emerald. I just smiled and told him nothing happened so it didn't matter.

Once they were gone, I sat up. Ever since touching the emerald I felt a little stronger. I did want to use the emerald. It was so hard to fight the temptation. I know it was the darkness doing that to me. I had to be tempted didn't I? I had to do another stupid thing in my life.

I sighed and twisted my body around, so that my feet touched the cold floor. I was curious to how much power the emerald had actually given me. I stood up, I felt just as weak as before. I sank to the floor. I just knew I had to learn how to walk again. I pulled myself up, using the sofa to help me. Once I let the sofa out of my grip I started to lose balance. I frowned– maybe I didn't let that power inside of me after all. Maybe it was just a trick. I moved my right foot forward steadily, then my left. It took most of my strength just to take these two tiny steps. I looked across the room, willing the other side to come to me. Nothing happened. I took in a deep breath and struggled to continue.

After a few minutes I finally made it. I was quite proud of myself too, I turned around and looked back to where I started... It wasn't that far away. Normally it wouldn't have even taken a second to get from one side of the room to the other. How could walking be so ridiculously difficult? I started to wonder how difficult it would be to fly from one place to another. I was scared to even move my tails.

I looked at my twin tails and let out a long sigh. "Come on Sapphire." I told myself. "You have to try now, otherwise you will be too scared to fly!" I nodded to myself and faced forward again. I started to rotate my tails around slowly. To my surprise it didn't hurt! I blinked and looked back at them, I twirled them round faster. I felt my feet leaving the ground. I was flying, and it felt so easy. I flew over to the cream coloured sofa confidently and landed on the soft cushions.

I started to wonder how I recovered so quickly. Suddenly it hit me. "It must have been the emerald!" I whispered to myself. "So I did take in some of the power after all." I hated the feeling I was having. I hated the fact that I had been tempted so easily. "I am not going to touch that emerald again." I promised. "If I did– who knows what could happen."

Suddenly I felt a little weird, it felt like part of me was changing. It started to get painful, the feeling was all over my body. It felt like part of me was unwinding inside. I screamed and slammed my eyes shut tight. I put my head between my hands with frustration.

I heard the door burst open and three sets of footsteps rushing in. Someone wrapped there hands around my wrists and pulled my hands away from my head. I kept my head down. "Are you okay?" I heard Milley asking. The pain subsided suddenly. I opened my eyes. Marina was holding my arms down. I looked up at her, she gasped and dropped my arms at once. "What happened to your eyes?" Milley asked as I looked at her.

"What's wrong with them?" I replied with and rubbed one of them. I got up slowly and made my way to the mirror on one of the walls. I looked at my reflection and gasped.


	5. New Names

I blinked hoping my eyes would change back. Nothing. My eyes were a blood red colour. Normally eyes were jade green, of course, this seemed a little strange. "I-I don't know what happened!" I lied, although truthfully I was pretty sure that it was the emerald changing my appearance.

I heard a groan next to me. I looked to the side to see that Ty was now sat up. "Where am I?" He asked rubbing his head. "God I have a huge headache, was I drinking last night or something?" He then looked at me. "Sapphire, were you drinking vodka again, because your eyes have turned red... I am sure they used to be green."

I shook my head at him. "I have not been drinking, and neither have you! Although I am glad to see that you are finally awake."

"Well, you haven't been drinking Ty, but Sapphire sure has." Milley decided to add on.

"Knew it." Was Ty's only answer.

"Wait, you drink?" Angel asked me.

"NO!" I answered quickly before anyone else got the chance to. "Some people just spiked my drink. Thank you Milley and Ty."

"Whose Ty by the way?" He asked. "What a stupid name."

Milley burst out laughing immediately. "You chose that name for yourself!" She managed to choke out.

"Oh. I don't like it anymore." He paused for a moment and put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he raised his hand into the air. "Call me Seth from now on!"

"Seth?" Angel repeated, he was obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ty-" I started to say.

"Seth!" 'Seth' interrupted.

"Fine, Seth." I corrected, rolling my eyes. "You can't seriously be changing your name again!" I turned to Angel. "He changes his name a lot. When I first met him his name was Morpheus, I personally preferred that one myself. Then it was Ty and now this!"

Marina smiled. "He just gets bored of being called the same thing all the time." She explained.

Angel shrugged casually as if this was normal, then he nodded. "Makes sense. I guess I'd do the same if I didn't like my name."

I smiled. "Consider all the possible names you could go through though." I mentioned. "I don't need to change mine though. I already have four different nicknames." I held up four fingers stupidly.

"One, two-" Milley counted. "No you don't, you have three, you need another one."

"Wait, do you have another nickname that you don't know about?" Marina asked. Only when she said this did I realise that they didn't actually know my other nickname.

"Okay, well my brother gave me another nickname." I admitted to them.

I heard Milley gasp. When I looked at her she was pointing at me and covering her mouth. "Incest!" She screamed at me.

"No! Not a boyfriend/girlfriend nickname!" I rolled my eyes at her, should have suspected that. "Hussah." I told them.

"Hussah?" Angel repeated. "Okay, we found a name worse than Seth everyone!" We all laughed briefly.

"It means 'Fire' in Japanese!" I explained. "My brother figured, seeing as I am Japanese, I needed a Japanese nickname."

"W-wait!" Milley held her hand up ordering everyone to stop talking. A silence fell over the room and we all looked at her. "Aww, Marina it's such a shame!"

"What is?" Marina asked.

"Tails agrees with me and not you! That must mean he isn't in love with you anymore." Milley stated. I knew it was such a bad idea to tell Milley that Tails had a crush on Marina– this was like six years ago and she still hasn't let it go! Marina blushed slightly and folded her arms. "See now you are jealous because he likes me better." I laughed at Milley.

"Since when was my brother in love with you?" I asked curiously. Milley shrugged.

"So what are we all going to do now?" Marina asked– it was obvious she desperately wanted to change subject.

"I have no idea." Milley answered– obviously forgetting the conversation we were having. "Oh! Lets play a prank on someone! Hey T-Seth, give us someone to prank!"

"That's easy! Jet." Seth answered, then a smile spread across his face. "Not Jet, wave."

"Wave?" Angel asked a bit uncertain. "She used to be one of my friends though- I can't do that."

"Aw, come on Ange! Or do you not want to because you love her?" Seth teased.

"I do not love her, besides I have a girlfriend and never call me that again." Angel shrugged. "Fine, what harm can it do?"

"W-wait, you have a girlfriend?" I asked stupidly.

"Oo, Sapphire are you disappointed?" Milley asked and prodded me.

"No! I just didn't know– I was just... Curious. What's her name?" I was trying to act completely cool to make Milley leave it now.

"Frost." Angel answered, then shook his head. "Never mind that though, back to the prank!"

"So Sapphire, what's the plan?" Marina asked me, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"No! My sofa!" Seth shouted at her trying to push her off.

"Well, Seth is normally the one who makes the plans and Milley and I set them up." I looked towards Seth, just as Marina fell on to the floor.

"Ow!" She complained. Milley then stood up and pushed Seth off the sofa, who then managed to land on Marina. "Ow! Thank you Milley." Marina struggled to get out from underneath Seth, who just sat on her trying to think of a plan.

"Oh! I know!" Marina pushed him off her then sat on the sofa. "You guys give me ideas!"

"You're meant to give us ideas." Angel pointed out. He then turned his back on everyone and wandered over to the cream coloured sofa, where I was previously laying and sat down.

"I suppose that is correct." Seth sat up on the floor and leant forward. He bowed his head and glared down at the wooden floor, determined to think of the perfect prank to play on Wave. A silence fell over the room. I shifted silently waiting for someone to speak. "AHA!" The black and white called out suddenly. He made all of us jump. "No... Yes!" He stood up proudly. "Okay, lets go!" He directed us to the door. "Follow me everyone!" He demanded signalling for us to follow. I got up happily, quickly dusted off my dress and skipped after him. I stopped in the doorway waiting for others to follow. Milley and Marina shrugged and walked towards the door talking about how it will fail yet again.

Angel sat still. "You coming?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. He slowly got up and started to make his way to the door. I grew impatient. "Come on!" I said. I ran back to him, grabbed his arm and started to drag him out the door and down two flights of stairs. I then ran over to the girls who were listening to Seth ramble about his 'amazing' plan that involved a bucket.

*********************************************************************

We returned back to the house. Milley staggered in through the doorway, laughing at Seth. "Stop it." He hissed as he limped in through the doorway, with one of his arms hooked over my shoulders and one hooked over Marina's.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Angel said, closing the door behind him and placing the keys on the side table by the door. We sat Seth down on one of the chairs in the downstairs kitchen.

I quickly found a bandage and wrapped it around his foot. "Clutz." I whispered cheekily.


	6. Wave

Seth winced as I carried on wrapping the bandage tightly around his swollen foot. Milley still hadn't stopped laughing since we got back from the park and Angel was still gloating about how he was right. Marina sat silently on the chair on the opposite side of the table, watching the four of us in front of her.

"Why is it," She started to say. Everyone looked up at her to prove they were listening and Angel stopped talking, and nudged Milley to stop laughing. Milley nudged him back, a bit too hard, and he fell on the floor and glared at her while she burst into a new fit of giggles. Marina shook her head. "As I was saying, why is it that all of you have completely different personalities!"

"That's true..." I noticed Angel getting up and preparing to attack Milley while she wasn't paying attention. "I mean Milley and Angel for instance." Milley stopped laughing and looked at me to see what I had to say about her. While Angel just pretended he wasn't up to anything. "Milley is totally crazy and enjoys attacking people while Angel is polite."

"Hey I can be polite!" Milley shouted at me. I smiled at her. While she was distracted, by glaring at me, Angel pounced on her and made her fall to the floor. "Ow... He is _not_ polite! He just tackled me!" I rolled my eyes then carried on with what I was doing.

"Hey, can we go to the park again?" Marina suddenly asked. Angel offered to help Milley up but she ignored him and started to float.

"Yes! To the park!" Milley announced. She was still floating higher and higher, we all had to look up to her. Then suddenly she went a bit too high and hit her head on the ceiling. "Since when was my ceiling so low?" She asked looking up at it. "Anyways, I'll go to the park as long as Seth doesn't try to use another plan!" She started laughing again, now starting to drop herself back down to the floor.

Seth rolled his eyes. "The bucket only fell because you two didn't put it on the swing set the way I told you to!" He shouted at her, trying to defend himself. He folded his arms like a spoilt child and sulked.

I wrapped the last part of the band aid around Seth's foot and secured it by tying a tight not on one side. "Come on then!" I said as I span my tails round and started to fly, I then dropped myself on my feet, it's much easier than trying to stand up. "Lets go!" I helped Seth up off the chair and started to help him walk towards the door.

"Wait." Milley announced. She pulled some crutches out of a cupboard and passed them to Seth. It was obvious that she was still finding it hard not to laugh.

Seth grabbed the crutches gratefully "Ready!" He said proudly. I let go of him as he balanced. Seth then slowly limped towards the door.

Angel soon followed, secretly amused by Seth. "Er... Milley?" Marina started. "Why do you have crutches?" Marina then pointed to Seth who almost fell over as he span around to see why we had all stopped.

"Well, you know how clumsy Sapphire can be... I thought she might use them one day." Milley answered starting to walk out of the kitchen to join Seth and Angel in the darkened hall way.

Marina rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. I shook my head, knowing that what Milley had said was the truth. I then smiled and skipped into the hallway with my friends. I made my way past Angel in the dark and felt something catch my foot. As I tried to get my foot free I fell forward on to the floor and hit my head on the front door. "Ow." I mumbled as I rolled over on to my back and sat up, with my legs crossed rubbing my forehead. My eyes were closed but I heard a thump on the floor and someone's laughter.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes right in front of me. I screamed and backed away quickly, hitting the person in front of me in the face. Only then I realised that it was Angel. "Ow!" He groaned as he covered his face and closed his eyes. "Calm down Saph."

"Sorry" I mumbled. He removed his hands from his face and smiled to tell me that everything was alright.

He then stood up again only to be pushed into a wall by Milley. "_Saph!?_" She screamed at him. She glared at him angrily.

"Erm, I meant Fire of course!" He smiled and tried to push her away.

Milley let go of him and her facial expression changed from furious to totally contented. "Much better." She patted him on the head. He stepped away from the wall and held out a hand for me. Only now I realised that I was still on the floor. I grabbed his hand appreciatively and stood up.

"Thank you Angel." I whispered, still a bit embarrassed. I then reached around him and opened the door. I span around at the gate to watch the others slowly walk behind the limping Seth. Milley and Marina grew impatient and walked past him to make their way to the gate.

"Hey!" He called out, trying not to lose balance. "Wait for the injured guy too."

**********************************************************************

I ran over to the swings at the park. Unfortunately, I realised a bit too late that Jet, Wave and Storm had already beaten us there. I skidded to a stop in front of them almost falling over again. "Hey Saph!" Wave smiled happily.

I blinked. Marina stood by the side of me. We were both quite confused- Wave was never nice to us, they must be up to something. I just waited patiently for something to happen, but nothing. Seth limped over to us. "Hey those are our swings! See if you put the bucket on there properly they would have been tricked!" He whispered to us.

Jet glared at him. Then at the both of us. Angel and Milley then wandered over to us. Jet totally tensed up as soon as he set eyes on Angel. I knew instantly that something bad was about to happen. Wave had a totally different reaction when she set eyes on Angel; She blushed slightly and turned away.

My eyes widened when I realised what was happening. "Er... Marina." I whispered. She nodded knowing what I was about to say. I then changed my sentence."I think we should go, I think that Jet might-"

"You stupid useless fox!" Jet interrupted me before I finished. He shoved his way past Marina and me. I accidently bumped into Seth who fell over. Milley quickly caught him and pushed him up again. "Why did you have to do this to me?!"

Angel blinked and looked at Jet weirdly. "Huh?" Was about all he was able to respond with.

"It's all your fault!" Jet took a punch at Angel, but Angel managed to block him and hold his arms in front of him. I blinked, I couldn't believe how fast he had done that.

"What are you on about Jet?" Angel asked as he let go of Jets arms and stepped back a little.

"Jet, please calm down." Wave begged, she tried to pull him back.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" Seth asked. Milley suddenly clicked her fingers, as if she had an idea of what might be going on. I suppose only girls have the power to know what others are feeling.

Wave blushed even more. Jet pulled away from her violently and turned around to push her over. "Hey! Watch it!" Angel said helping Wave up. Jet frowned.

"I don't even know why I put up with this!" He then stormed off. Storm shrugged and went in the opposite direction, desperate to get out of here.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Seth shouted.


	7. Wave And Jet

"Okay, well Jet exaggerates his feelings a_ lot_." Milley noted. She glanced towards Wave then looked away once more. It's not surprising that Milley doesn't want to get a long with her. "Aren't you going to follow him?" Milley asked as politely as she could. "That way we can talk about our new discovery." Wave shook her head slowly and stayed where she was. I could tell that she was nervous because she was swaying from side to side.

"What feelings?" What new discovery?" Seth questioned frantically. Angel looked just as confused as Seth did but just didn't express it as much.

Marina looked over to the two of them. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked the two clueless animals.

I looked at Wave who seemed a little awkward being around us for this long. She then noticed I was looking at her and made eye contact. "Do you mind if we tell them?" I asked. I may not like her, but she still has feelings- maybe she didn't want him to know for some strange reason. She stayed silent. I sighed. "It would be better if you did. Then you would never think _'what if'_." I tried to reassure her. She smiled a little and nodded.

Marina stepped up. "Angel, Wave likes you." She said to him plainly. Angel blushed- he was almost bright red. He went to talk then closed his mouth again... It was obvious he had no idea what to do with this new news.

"Aw, how cute!" Milley teased. "Angel is blushing!"

"I am _not_ cute." Angel mumbled as he turned away to hide how red he was.

"Oh!" Seth burst out. "I get it. Jet likes Wave! So that's why he doesn't like Angel." Seth seemed so proud of himself for working it out until...

"Jet likes me?" Wave asked, sounding a little shocked. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

Milley cupped her hand over Seth's mouth. "As obvious as it is- never tell the girl." I could see from the look on his face he didn't mean to do that and now felt a little embarrassed about it.

It suddenly started to trickle down with a cold drizzle. I sighed loudly. "Why does the weather have to hate us so?" I moaned.

"I hate the rain!" Seth exclaimed looking around frantically for a shelter. "it's all wet! And being a cat I don't like it!"

"Come on lets head back to my house." Milley said leading the way back. She didn't seem to care that she was getting totally soaked. Milley looked at me and nodded knowing that I wanted to ask Wave.

I glanced at Wave when Milley carried on walking. "Er..." I started to get her attention. She looked up at me quickly. "Would you like to come with us?" I offered. I managed to receive a death glare from Angel- he has a good reason to do this. We all started to follow Milley. I started to jump into a number of puddles, my closer friends had learnt to stay away, Wave on the other hand had no idea. She screamed a little as I jumped into the first one and got her drenched. I apologised and ran ahead looking for the next puddle. She then fell back so that she was walking with the others.

As I span round to jump into another puddle something caught my eye. I stopped myself in midair by spinning my tails round and looked over to the object that had caught my eye. Suddenly I realised who it was. I slowly lowered myself into the puddle hardly making a splash.

"Guys!" I called over to them. Marina looked at me. "I left something back there, I'll meet you at the house okay?" I asked as I started to make my way towards the play area. Marina nodded at me and then carried on chatting to Milley. When I made sure that they weren't looking I changed direction and started to run over to the tree where I had seen him.

I stopped by the tree. "Hi Jet." He jumped and looked up at me. His facial expression quickly changed from shocked to angry as soon as he saw me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He asked angrily.

I sat next to him. "About Wave and Angel. But I want to help."

He moved away from me slightly. "I don't need your help." He told me impatiently. "Leave me alone."

I was tempted by his suggestion, but I decided against it. "No, I know you like Wave and I think that-"

Suddenly he started laughing at me loudly. "You are so stupid." He told me nastily. "Of course I don't like Wave. At least not in the way you think."

"Then what was all the commotion about with Angel?" I asked. "Why did you try to punch him and push Wave over? Liking Wave was the only logical explanation."

"So, so stupid." I heard him muttering. "Of course you wouldn't figure it out." He paused for a second and looked across the park to where my friends were walking out of sight. "I don't like Wave." He repeated.

I blinked. I was silently think for a minute or two- then it hit me. "Jet... Are you gay?" I asked.

"I am certainly not!" He scoffed.

"okay then. Are you Bi?" I tested carefully, trying to look straight into his blue eyes. He was avoiding eye contact.

He let out a long sigh and I watched as he slumped over, resting his head on his knees. "No point in saying no." He whispered. "I hate you foxes. You're always too smart... And not to mention nosey!"

"So that's obviously a yes." I confirmed for him. "That means... You like Angel." He nodded, still keeping his head down. "So you tried to punch Angel because you hate the way he makes you feel and because Wave likes him too. So that's why you pushed Wave over." I have no idea why I sounded so excited.

"I don't know why I am telling you this." Jet admitted. "I guess you just have your ways."

I smiled. "I sure do." I let out a sigh. "The world would be so much easier if you liked Wave and she liked you. I mean I don't think Angel likes either of you in that way."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." He told me sarcastically, looking up at me. "I'm leaving. And _don't_ follow me." he stood up and dusted himself off. He started to walk away.

"Jet, wait." I stood up. He turned around and looked at me. I noticed his eyes were softer- they showed he didn't completely hate me. "Can I tell the girls?" I asked. "They're good with secrets."

He nodded."Tell who you want. I don't care anymore." Before he walked off he smiled at me. "Thank-you." He whispered. I smiled and started to spin my tails round so that I could head to Milley's.

********** ****************** ********************** *************** ********

I knocked on Milley's door. She answered straight away. "You took your time." She then saw me smiling. "What happened to you? You look like you just had sex." he joked.

I glared at her before saying; "You know how we thought Jet like Wave?" I said quickly, trying to change subject. Milley nodded and closed the door as I entered the house. "We were _so_ wrong."

"How do you know?" Milley asked.

"Oh, I spoke to Jet." I told her dismissively. "Well Wave isn't the only one who likes Angel."

"No way you like him too?" Milley asked jumping to conclusions.

I slapped my forehead. "I'm not talking about me!" I yelled. "I am talking about Jet."

Milley gasped. "Jet's gay?"

"No, no he's bi." I corrected her. "So what do you think?"

"Good job Sapphire! Bi is way better anyways." Milley then lead me into her large overly decorated kitchen. I followed soon after. When we were both in the kitchen Milley announced: "Jet likes Angel too!"

"What!?" Wave and Angel asked in sync. "Oh God." Angel exclaimed slamming his head down onto his arms that were already crossed on the wooden table.


	8. Angel

Milley was singing to herself about how Angel, Jet and Wave made the 'perfect love triangle. Marina was watching her and trying her best to calm her down. Seth on the other hand was completely caught up in his own little world, I am guessing he is trying to think of yet _another _new name. Wave was looking slightly uncomfortable. There was pretty much silence in the kitchen since Milley had announced the news. That is of course excluding Milley who was still singing at the top of her lungs.

Angel had his elbows leaning on the table with his head in his hands, he was staring at the wooden table with his mouth opened slightly. I let out a sigh. "Angel?" I whispered to him. He jumped slightly, hearing a new voice. He looked up at me. "What do you suppose you're going to do?" I asked in a small voice- someone had to ask!

Angel put his head back in his hands again, still facing down. "I don't know." He admitted. "No offence to Wave or Jet. But I don't like either of them in that way." I looked at Wave pleadingly- hoping for her to help.

She fidgeted in her seat silently then finally let out a sigh. "Angel I am so sorry." She whispered to him. "I wish I had never fell for you. It just complicates things." She stood up. "I should probably leave. It's for the best." She looked at Angel, I could see she was hoping that he would try and stop her. He did nothing. "I promise I will get over you. I will go back to liking Jet. Life was easier then anyways."

Angel didn't respond. He didn't even raise his head. Milley took Wave to the door to say goodbye, I swear she was still laughing to herself about this whole thing.

Marina wandered over to Angel and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, head still in hands. Marina sat next to him at the table. "It's just a crush, for the both of them. They'll get over it soon. I promise you."

"I hugged Angel. "We promise you." Marina hugged him too.

"Don't you two fall for him as well. Seth exclaimed. "I need a girl too you know." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed myself away from Angel. Marina laughed at him.

"We are just trying to cheer him up." I said quietly. I knew he knew that but that didn't stop my cheeks from going redder than a tomato.

"Then why are you so red Sapphire?" Seth teased.

"Shut up. You know I blush easily Seth." I said frantically rubbing my cheeks.

"Seth NO!" He exclaimed. "God that name is _so_ annoying!"

"Oh don't say you are changing it again?" Marina moaned.

"I sure am. I am back to Morpheus. Morph for short." The cat announced.

"Yay, back to your old name!" I celebrated briefly.

"Hmm, Morpheus. I like that name a lot." Marina approved.

"Me too." Milley agreed, walking back into the room. "Are you keeping that name now Morpheus? Or do you plan on changing it anytime soon."

"Nah, I like this name." He smiled.

"I liked Ty." Angel complained. "But Morpheus is better than Seth. We all nodded in agreement.

"So why didn't you just stick to Morpheus to begin with." Milley shouted at him. "It would have been easier for all of us! And our readers!"

"Simple really." Morpheus started to explain. "I used to work for GUN. I had to change my name. That's when I became Ty."

"I suppose you are right." I agreed. "I mean if you had told me your real name I would have recognised you immediately."

"Why do I know people who are former GUN soldiers!" Angel shouted. "It is _so_ wrong. I _hate_ GUN. No offence."

"Nah, don't worry. Milley and Marina hate GUN too." Morpheus reminded us.

"To be honest, after me, I am not surprised." I said thinking back to when we had never met Morpheus or Angel. "I do wish I had never joined them. They haven't really stopped bugging me yet. Trust me, they will be back one day."

"We'll be ready for those idiots!" Marina said enthusiastically.

"I am guessing that you were the guys involved in that _incident_ then." Angel whispered.

"What incident?" Milley asked, being nosey.

"Well sure. I know this guy, his name was Espio-" Angel said before I interrupted with:

"Espio!" I exclaimed. "That fuchsia Chameleon?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Angel sounded a little surprised.

"God yeah." Milley said. "They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Always hugging and kissing- yuck! They always managed to make us feel sick."

"Yeah you can talk." Marina chirped in.

"Hugging and kissing isn't yuck." Was about all I could come up with. Milley just laughed dismissively.

"Anyway!" Angel interrupted us. "He told me about this thing that happened between him and GUN. He was shot by some idiotic bitch and-"

"_Ahem_!" I waved at him. "_Idiotic bitch_?! I shot him! That was me!"

"So it _was_ you guys!" Angel was obviously excited about this. "That means you're immortal!" He pointed at Milley who was floating in midair.

"I am _so_ killing Espio when he gets back form space." Was all Milley had to say.

"Now then." I said. "I am _not_ an idiotic bitch! I smiled and poked my tongue out at him so that he _knew_ I was joking.


	9. The Past

"I'm sorry." Angel smiled and hugged me. He then broke away from the hug. "But why on earth did you shoot Espio? He was your _boyfriend_!"

"I know, I know." I whispered. "it's his fault for stealing those stupid files."

"Well Angel, you wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for me!" Milley said proudly allowing herself to float above the large wooden table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"You three girls have always been talking about this incident! Yet you have never told me what happened that year." Morpheus pointed out glaring at the three of us.

Marina looked at me and I nodded happily. She looked back to Morpheus. "Well I suppose it's about time you knew." She admitted. "Basically that year, I was still dating Shadow, Milley was with Knuckles-" Milley groaned at this point. "-And Sapphire was with Espio. We were in our last year of high school."

"GUN had given me five missions. Coincidently the missions were involving Marina, Milley, Knuckles, Espio and Shadow." I explained. I sighed quietly and twiddled my thumbs together. "Espio was stealing file from GUN, that is why they wanted him. They wanted the others because only Knuckles can harness the power of the Master Emerald, Shadow was believed to be very dangerous in GUN because he is the ultimate life form. Milley because she can go a little crazy sometimes." I had gestured to Milley at this point. I then moved my hand so that I was pointing at Marina. "And Marina because-" I cut myself off there. Only I knew why GUN wanted Marina. Marina didn't even know yet!

"Because...?" Morpheus pushed me to carry on.

I looked around at everyone looking at me expectedly. I put on a really innocent face and put my one hand behind my head. "I can't remember." Angel dropped his head on to the table.

"Typical." Milley whispered. "Anyway..." I let out a sigh of relief. "One day Shadow found out everything that Sapphire was doing. Fire and Redfish (A.K.A. Shadow) were fighting in the gym when Marina and I stumbled in. On them. Of course I protected Fire because I knew how strong Redfish was and I knew how much he hated Sapphire, so he wouldn't go easy on her. I would have never have thought that Sapphire of all people would be working for GUN."

"Then Shadow explained what was happening..." Marina whispered. "Milley was really scary then, Shadow took me away at this point to protect me."

I sighed. "By then Espio had already died."

"_Died_!" Angel exclaimed. "then how on earth did I speak to him?"

Milley laughed loudly. "I have the power to bring people back to life."

"But I spoke to a dead person." Angel said trying to get his head round it. I guess it must be shocking when there are so many zombie movies in the world now-a-days.

"Hmm, that's typical of you Milley! How could you not have told me." Morpheus asked almost shouting.

"Never occurred to me to tell you." She winked and Morpheus hit his forehead with his hand.

"So that's the story." Angel whispered. He looked out the window. "It's getting late." I followed his gaze out the window. He was right- it was almost pitch black outside.

"Okay so who is staying over tonight?" Milley asked us all as she jumped down from the table and span around.

"Well, I am not allowed home yet... So me!" Marina admitted. "Stupid conflicts at home." She folded her arms as she sat down in a chair and pouted.

"I want to stay again!" Morpheus raised his hand shyly and smiled.

"Are you ever going to go home Morpheus?" Milley complained. "You've been staying here for months."

"Well I rather it here than in a big empty house." Morpheus answered.

"Fair enough. Sapphire, Angel?" Milley looked at the both of us. "How about you guys?"

"Yeah I'll stay." I accepted the invitation. Milley looked at Angel.

"Me?" He asked. She nodded at him. "Well okay then. But are you sure you have enough room." He sounded a little concerned. Milley laughed hysterically.

"Er... Angel, she lives in a mansion." Marina reminded him.

"Ah yes! Of course then!" He smiled happily.

We stayed up watching horror and comedy movies. As always I was the first to go to bed. I was warn out. I couldn't get to sleep at first, I was really restless. I guessed it was because of my memories of the past, were now even clearer in my head. I heard the others going to bed after a few hours. I could hear them whispering. I put a pillow over my head and blocked out the sounds. I soon found myself, in silence, slowly falling asleep.


	10. The Darkness

I found myself standing on Angel Island. I was stood in front of the shrine of the Master Emerald. You could see the green glow creeping over the nights sky. I then noticed a beige coloured echidna stood in front of the Master Emerald, looking out over the island. There were a number of small choas surrounding the echidna. I was curious to who it was, I started to slowly walk up the crooked steps towards the glowing Master Emerald.

When I looked down to stride up to the next stone step, I noticed that I wasn't my normal colour of blue. I was actually as black as coal. I tried rubbing my fur to see if the blackness would go away, but it stayed the same. I turned around to look at my tails and see if they were the same. That is when I realised the parts of me that were normally a light blue were now white. I pulled my long hair forward, in the dark it was hard to see, but I could tell that it was no longer a chocolate brown. I found that it was now a dark purple. Even the clothes I was wearing were different. I was wearing a very small mini skirt that looked like it was three sizes too small for me. I then realised that I was only wearing a jacket, the zip was undone and I found that I was wearing nothing underneath. The clothes I was now wearing made me feel really uncomfortable- I am not used to revealing this much of my body.

I refused to let this feeling stop me from finding out what was going on. I carried on walking up the uneven steps. I made it to the top of the shrine and found Tikal playing with five or six choas. This couldn't be real. She has been trapped inside the Master Emerald for years. "Tikal?" I whispered out of confusion. Only then did I realise that even my voice had changed. It sounded really low. I coughed to try to get rid of it.

Tikal must have heard me coughing as she turned around. "What are you doing here Twilight?" I blinked, who the hell was Twilight?

"I'm Sapphire." I tried to convince her, still in a low voice. "Who's Twilight?" I asked. She obviously didn't believe I was Sapphire.

"You are Twilight. Don't try to trick me." She told me. Only then did I notice that she was holding one of the chaos emeralds, but not just any one, she was holding the gold one. She noticed I was looking at it and held it away from me. "Don't come near these emeralds." She warned.

"Why isn't that emerald black?" I asked her.

"There isn't a black chaos emerald." She answered. "Black is a dark colour." Suddenly a shadow was casted over the entire shrine for the Master Emerald. I looked up to see what it was. It was nothing. "Call off your army Twilight. They won't win."

"My army?" I watched as the shadow got darker. "Is this the darkness?" I was filled with fear, I knew that Tikal could feel it too.

"Of course this is the darkness." She spat at me. She then looked at me properly. From her change of facial expression I could tell that she knew I was scared and had no idea what was happening. "If you're not Twilight... Then who are you? You look a lot like her though." Tikal was still holding the gold emerald away from me.

"I don't normally look like this. I am normally bright blue." I confessed watching the cloud of darkness swirling around us. "I'm Sapphire. What's going on-" I looked at the Chaos Emerald she was holding away from me. "The emerald!" It was a darker colour now, obviously turning black.

"No!" Tikal shouted as she dropped the emerald. I suddenly felt burning all around me, as if I was on fire. I screamed in pain, I had to help Tikal though. I reached out for the tainted emerald. "What are you doing?"

"You have to trap them in here Tikal!" I told her, holing the emerald out in front of me. "It's already tainted, you have to stop them before they get to the Master Emerald."

She snatched the emerald away from me once more. "But I don't know how." She complained.

"You'll find a way. I'll try to delay them a bit." I said as I ran to the middle of the shrine where it seemed the darkest. She nodded at me and started mumbling old spell that might encase the darkness. "My minions!" I called out to them, feeling a little stupid. I noticed that the shadows started to move much slower. It showed that they were listening to me. "We must use the power of the gold emerald. It's the most powerful of all eight. The Master Emerald will be of no use to us, the guardian of these emeralds is already planning to capture you inside of it for eternity." The shadows seemed to agree with me as the gloominess headed for Tikal. I watched it swirling around her, I could see that slowly the shadows were being sucked into the emerald. I watched the emerald transform from gold to black. It was over. The peaceful moonlight poured down onto the shrine and the Master Emerald let off the most beautiful glow.

Tikal let out a sigh and fell to the concrete floors on her knees, still holding the tainted emerald in her gloved hands."This was the strongest of all the emeralds." She whispered. She held it up to one of her choas. "Take it far from here." She demanded. "Ensure no one will ever find it." She looked at me and gasped. "You're blue."

I looked at myself to see that all of me was blue once more. I span around checking that all of me was back to normal. I wasn't completely back. My tails were still black and white. I ran over to the Master Emerald to see my reflection. My eyes were still red. "Well I am almost back to normal." I told Tikal as I carried on looking at my reflection. She was now behind me.

I could see Tikal smiling. "Thank-you for helping me." I turned around to nod and smile back.

I suddenly heard Marina's voice. "Sapphire!" She called. "Sapphire snap out of it." I felt something lock around my wrists. I could smell smoke, I felt incredibly hot.

"Sapphire, please!" I heard Angel saying. I felt myself being shaken. "Come on Sapphire!"

I blinked hard. The moonlight was no longer shining down on me. There were clouds smothering the night's sky. I was surrounded by fire. I was in station square. I looked around. I saw Morpheus pointing a gun at me. Milley was helping people out of burning buildings. Marina was near me with tears in her eyes. Angel was holding on to my wrists tightly. I stopped spinning my tails and lowered myself on to the ground. "Wh-what happened?" I stuttered. My voice was back to normal.

"You did this." Angel told me as Marina wrapped her arms around me. "It was like you were under a spell, your eyes were full of hate. You were confused when we called you Sapphire, you said you were... Twilight." I was still shocked. I carried on looking around. I watched Morpheus lowering his gun.

"You scared me so much Sapphire." Marina whispered to me. I nodded and made Angel let go of one of my wrists so I could wrap one arm around her.

Milley flew down from one of the buildings as a fire engine approached. "Luckily for you- no one got hurt or killed."

"I couldn't do this!" Was all I managed to say. I looked at the pure chaos that surrounded me.

"You did though Sapphire." Angel said. He then looked at Milley. "You had better take her away from here." He passed my one wrist over to Milley and Marina let go of me.

"Don't worry Sapphire, we'll sort things out over here." Marina assured me.

I nodded, I went to step forward but I felt zapped of energy, I fell to the ground, hard. Milley sighed and helped me up. She carried me on her back and we went to her mansion.

As we were travelling back I noticed something in my pocket. I took it out and gasped. Milley looked back at me to see what was wrong. When she saw what was in my hand she stopped flying and floated on the spot. "Why do you have the black chaos emerald?" I could tell that we could both see the emerald was no longer black... It was grey. Some of the darkness had been released.


	11. My Nightmare

"I don't know." I was starting to worry. "What happened last night?"

Milley started flying again. She flew in silence for a while. She then finally looked at me. "You changed completely. "On the inside at least." She admitted. "Just before we got you back to normal though you morphed into... Some girl. She was a fox, black and white. I thought you would never go back to normal." She swallowed, I could tell she was upset. "If Angel hadn't been brave enough to run over to you and pull you down, I don't know what would have happened. Maybe you wouldn't have changed back."

"Was I wearing purple?" I asked. "When I transformed I mean."

"Yes. Wait, I thought you couldn't remember anything." She said suspiciously.

"I can't." I whispered. "When I was doing all that stuff... It was like I had gone back in time. I was back when the darkness took over this chaos emerald." I held it out to show her. "I was a girl fox called Twilight, apparently. She was the leader of the darkness. I helped Tikal to stop them. But she kept referring to me as Twilight. Just before I came back to that chaos... I turned back into me." I swallowed and looked back at the chaos behind us. "I guess the two of us switched bodies. I was the one who helped Tikal in the end. It would make sense."

Milley frowned at me. "But why your body out of all of us." She paused and looked at me again. "You took in the energy from the black chaos emerald. Straight after you had held it, you had your strength back, you had red eyes and now your tails are black and white-"

"My tails are black and white?" I interrupted looking back at them. "Aw this is so unfair." Milley landed in front of her door, we walked in. She sat me down on the sofa. "What did I do?" I finally asked after the moments silence.

"To be completely honest... I don't know. We missed most of it. We didn't even know that you were gone until Morpheus ran into my room telling me." Milley smiled innocently. "He was going to chuck a bucket of water over you, which had nothing to do with me or- Huh?" She was looking at the emerald I held. I looked down to see that it was no longer grey. It was pure gold and letting off the most magnificent glow. "Where did the darkness go?" Milley was starting to panic.

At that moment I felt a huge pain running through my body. I screamed and dropped the golden chaos emerald as I clutched my stomach. I heard the chaos emerald crash to the floor. "Sapphire! Sapphire!" The screaming continued. "Sapphire what's wrong?" Milley shouted at me, she grabbed my arms as I screamed. I heard her gasp. She let go of me and I opened my eyes to see her back away. I couldn't control myself any longer. I was thinking of the most horrible things. I could only feel hatred. My only aim: death.

I looked at Milley, she was scared of me. I could see it in her eyes. I felt myself smiling at her fear and I stood up. I bent down to pick up the golden chaos emerald off the wooden floor. As I held the emerald in my hands, I could feel its power. I walked out of the room uncontrollably. I was mainly concentrating on the powerful force that I held in my hands. I could hear Milley walking behind me. I wanted to tell her not to follow, I wanted to tell her it wasn't safe. The person in control of me did no such thing. She didn't care who got hurt.

I opened the front door and walked out into the cold street. I soon felt a surge of power running through me. I could see a golden glow surrounding me, even my fur was now turning from blue to gold. I had gone super. I smiled and flew towards station square. I found Angel, Marina and Morpheus soon enough. I pulled out my gun (which I had always carried around to protect my friends). I pointed it at Morpheus. I was trying to make my hand turn away from him, but the force was too powerful. I could do nothing but watch.

He faced me. "Sapphire?" He gasped as he looked at my gun. "You wouldn't." He whispered.

"Don't tempt me." I threw back at him. "Where is the Master Emerald?"

He looked past me. I guessed he was looking at Milley. His eyes then focused on me again. "In space with your friends." I smiled and flew towards Angel Island. I noted they were following me. I could feel myself thinking about how perfect it was, how they would all witness my moment of triumph.

I landed in front of the shrine for the Master Emerald. Knuckles and the Master Emerald were absent, that proved the cat wasn't lying. "Sapphire what are you doing?" Marina was brave enough to ask.

"I'm not Sapphire." I shouted. "I am Twilight." I pointed the gun at Marina. I felt like I was enjoying myself, which I hated. "Shall I start off my world domination with killing you?" I teased.

"You dare." Milley said stepping up.

I ignored her. "Or should I kill you?" I pointed the gun at Angel. "Or you?" I moved it on to Morpheus. "There would be no point in killing you though, would there Milley?" I looked at her. Suddenly the gun I was holding was kicked out of my hand. I looked back to see Angel in front of me. He quickly grabbed the golden chaos emerald out of my other hand and jumped back. My fur had transformed to black and white, with me wearing the very revealing clothes. "Clever." I admitted.

I started to run for the gun that was now on the floor. Marina got to it first and pointed it at me. "Milley we have to get the darkness back into that emerald." I glanced at Milley and she nodded at Marina.

"But how?" Angel shouted over to Milley. I turned back to Marina who was still pointing the gun at me. I looked at her for a long time and she looked back at me. She lowered the gun. I saw my chance, I ran forward. Suddenly there was a loud _**bang**_. I Put my hand where my heart is. When I removed it again my palm was covered in a red liquid. Blood. I turned around to see Morpheus holding a gun. I was struggling to breathe. I fell to my knees. "No Sapphire!" Angel shouted.

"Morpheus! We could have found a different way!" Milley yelled at him. He didn't move his glare away from me. I suddenly noticed his eyes were going softer. I looked at my blood covered hand. The fur underneath the liquid was now blue once more. Only then I noticed some pressure on my back. I looked behind me and saw that Angel was pushing the golden emerald against my back. He had tears in his eyes. I then looked down at the chaos emerald. I watched it slowly turn black. I could think clearly again. The pain was more obvious to me now. The darkness was going.

Angel stood up behind me. The pain was becoming too much. My vision was blurry but I could see that my friends were surrounding me. I closed my eyes, I could no longer breathe. I could hear nothing. Feel nothing.


End file.
